Go With the Flow
by ElvenKnife
Summary: Riku and Risa are at the park...with nothing to do. Then Risa has an idea. Will Riku go for it? Or will the twins spend their Saturday sitting on a bench? SatoshiRisa RikuDaisuke SatRisa
1. Boring

**Go With the Flow**

1. Boring

Author's Note: So this is my firstie. But have some faith, its pretty decent writing. Not one out of inspiration though. Just felt like writing about the aftermath of DN Angel. That 'ending' was incomplete. This was written in my literacy class thanks to my boring literacy teacher who was sooooo boring that I decided to write a fanfic! Whoa, now that's boring. Yeah so, that explains the incredible usage of the word 'boring'. Plus I'm a pretty sarcastic person so you may find yourself swimming in sarcasm. Not that that's a bad thing.

Disclaimer: My name's not Yukiru Sugisaki. (But if it were, that'd be so sweet.)

Well…on with the fic!

* * *

"Whatever." Riku said.

"Whatever? Riku, that's boring!" Risa whined. Riku _had_ to know what to do. Because if she didn't then…ugh!

They were sitting in a park on a Saturday morning with nothing at hand. Risa wasn't very good at sports but even that would be more fun than what they were doing. _Unless_…

"Let's visit Daisuke-kun!" Risa said, happily awaiting Riku's reaction.

"Eh? W-why?" Riku seemed shocked. Risa smirked.

"What? Don't tell me you don't wanna. He is your boyfriend." Risa said, all smiley-like.

"Well…yes, but I don't want to visit him for no reason. He'll think I'm insane." Riku said in a small voice.

"Oh please. He needs comfort after the Dark incident. (A/N: No pun intended. I hate puns.) Now c'mon." Risa said forcefully as she dragged Riku down the street to Daisuke's house.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

"Yaah? Oh hello, Risa-chan, Riku-chan! Daisuke-kun will be so happy to see you guys!!" Emiko Niwa beamed. Risa smiled a sweet smile back at her. Emiko ran back into the house. Riku sighed heavily. Daisuke's mom quickly came back with Daisuke and shoved him into the twin's arms. "There ya go! Have fun Daisuke!" That woman was as bubbly as ever.

"H-hey, Risa-chan, Riku-chan. What's up? You wanted to see me?" Daisuke asked the twins. Riku blushed. Risa's smile grew even bigger.

"Hi Daisuke-kun! Actually Riku wanted to see you. She was just telling me that she really misses you." Risa said as happy as ever. There was no way Riku could deny that; it would be insulting to Daisuke.

"Risa! Um… Daisuke we, uh, apologize for getting you out of the house. You can go back, Risa was just bored." Riku said, extremely flustered. Daisuke smiled.

"You don't have to worry Riku-chan. I was going to come out anyway. And even if I did try to go back in, my parents wouldn't let me. We're repainting the ceiling so the whole house smells like paint." Riku immediately relaxed. Being with Daisuke was so calming.

"See Riku? Now lets find Satoshi!" Risa squealed. This was getting to be so much fun!

"What for?" Daisuke and Riku asked puzzled.

"Oh, you'll see." Risa said with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *


	2. I'm a Hikari

**Go With the Flow**

2. I'm a Hikari

A/N: This chapter is about Satoshi's POV. I guess you can tell from the silly title. Oh and I forgot last time but THIS HAS SPOILERS!!!! Sorry for all who are spoiled.

This is getting more fun. The first chap was pretty dull. I'm hoping someone will tell someone about this story so more people will read my still boring story. And thanks to Determindtowin for reviewing! Guys, c'mon! I'll suck more if I have no help.

Disclaimer: Why are ya reading this? Of course I don't own DN Angel. If I did it would be finished. :P

* * *

When Dark and Krad left, Satoshi's cold façade also left. Now he was just a pale sickly looking teen. 

Krad leaving was the best day of his life. Not only was his greatest enemy gone, but also he had fallen in love.

But she only loved Dark. And without love, life was as monotonous as ever. (A/N: Um…do you need a dictionary? Satoshi's vocab is killin me so don't feel bad. Let me know if I should include definitions. Or maybe this note's just insulting to you. :P) Damn it. He chewed his cereal slowly and sighed. It tasted like cardboard. He lifted up the box and threw it away. He missed seeing Risa in school. What was he going to do this summer? Kill mice? (A/N: Ha. That was random.)

_Ding-ding._

_What the hell?_ Satoshi wondered. Crap. He had to get that doorbell fixed soon. It was starting to sound like a wrestling bell. He got up slowly and walked to the door. Maybe they left already. Satoshi thought his first happy thought in a while.

"Hello?" Satoshi called hesitantly.

* * *

_(On the other side of the door)_

Satoshi opened the door.

"Hi you've just won a mill-" The salesperson was cut off by a loud door slam. Wow, what a cranky dude.

_WTF?_ Satoshi kicked his pillow. Maybe he should be a mass murderer; he was so pissed. Didn't these people know that he was a Hikari? Hikaris were always temperamental.

* * *

"C'mon Daisuke-kun, Riku-chan! Hurry!" Risa shouted to her friends.

"Geez. How can she run so fast when she can't even hit a ball?" Riku muttered to herself. Daisuke chuckled, causing Riku to blush slightly.

"We're here!" Risa bellowed. Everyone (except Risa) sighed deeply.

Risa began to press the doorbell a million times. Satoshi didn't live with any family, so no need to be formal.

* * *

_(On the other side of the door)_

Ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding.

"STOP RINGING YOU IMBECILE!" Satoshi yelled while swinging open the heavy door. The slamming of the open door helped break the awkward silence. Risa just stood there with Daisuke _and_ Riku (shit) with her mouth agape.

* * *

A/N: Another author's note?? Yeah I need it. I know it's short but it _will_ get longer. Eventually. 


	3. Behind the Door

**Go With the Flow**

3.Behind the Door

Update: I just caught my mistakes. I forgot the japanese honorifics. Oops. Also, I am now accepting truths and dares. :D Yay!

A/N: I love writing author notes. This chap is slightly longer. Just felt like mentioning that. I've written these past two chapters waaay ahead of time so that's why I update so fast. Yeah my teacher's that boring. Ok, so anyway this the last chapter till we get to the exciting plot! Yay! So still, R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel and if I did, I guarantee it would take me a year to draw one comic. So all the people in Japan would start hunting me down.

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun? I'm sorry. For ringing so much. But why are you yelling?" Risa said, her voice shaken and less happy. (Great acting skillz) Satoshi almost blushed. 

"N-no. It is I who should apologize. I was mad before when a salesperson rang my doorbell. I overacted. I'm sorry Haruda-san. You as well Niwa-san and Haruda-san." Satoshi said, knowing that this was the only way to maintain his image of a calm and serious person. It was incredibly embarrassing to be heard shouting insults, especially since he was the commander of the police. At least it wasn't the F word.

"It's okay, Hiwatari-kun. Right guys?" Risa said softly.

"Yeah." Daisuke and Riku said.

"Okay. So why did you guys come here anyway?" Satoshi asked in a firm voice. He was determined to get reasonable answers.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! We're here to play a game!" Risa shouted in Satoshi's ear. Ouch.

"What kind of game exactly?" Satoshi said suspiciously. He might have been in love he still couldn't be that easy to fool.

"Truth or…" Risa paused dramatically. "…Dare!" she finished in a low haughty voice. Satoshi blinked. Riku gaped. Daisuke sweat dropped.

Satoshi's features darkened and he swallowed. He had had the experience once before.

* * *

Flashback 

"_So Satoshi-kun? Truth or Dare?" His father asked murderously. _

"_Um… truth?" Satoshi said indecisively._

"_Who is most important to you?" His father said._

"_I dunno." Satoshi mumbled._

"_DO NOT LIE TO THE MAN WHO ADOPTED YOU!" His father said in his most loud voice. _

"_I…NIwa-kun." He said. He had been punished for a year with cooking lessons. _

End Flashback

* * *

"No." He said simply. Risa's expression was of pure shock. Riku and Daisuke looked relieved. 

"Thank god." Riku said. Risa glared at her.

"But everyone's got secrets and now we all can share or take a dare! We'll have a great time!" Risa said, challenging Riku to disagree. Riku didn't respond.

"No means no." Satoshi said.

"I'll date you." Risa exclaimed. Daisuke sweat dropped again.

"Risa…" Riku muttered.

"Are you alright, Risa-chan?" Daisuke asked, looking very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Risa said.

Satoshi began to sweat (very uncommon for him). His neighbors were going to start staring. He turned his head. Yep. The old lady next door was looking at him as if he were Dark the Phantom Thief. He'd better do something to get them off the porch.

"Stop it. Fine, if you guys will stop standing there, you can come in." Satoshi said, immediately regretting his decision. They all looked a bit surprised, but not for long! They all wanted to see Commander Satoshi's house after all!

* * *

A/N: Not really much longer. I am writing while sick in bed. Last night I didn't finish my literacy homework. Sooo that's why I have so time. :D Is Satoshi being OCC? I sure hope not. Review! 


	4. In the House of Hiwatari

**Go With the Flow**

4. In the House of Hiwatari

A/N: I seriously feel that if it weren't for these fun author notes, I would not be writing this. I'm listening to What I've Done by Linkin Park which is kinda stupid because this is suppose to be a super funny chap. Well, I hope it will still be.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

* * *

Satoshi's house was unexpected. It did not reflect Satoshi's personality in any way. It just showed that Satoshi is really not a good housemaid at all. 

His house was dark and messy. Things were out of place. Dirt was everywhere. The one spot that was clean was the ceiling.

Risa, Riku and Daisuke tried not to express their disgust. It was hard.

Satoshi sighed. His father had explained to him that hygiene was a big part of making friends and making girlfriends. But Satoshi never listened to his father.

"Does anyone want any tea?" Satoshi asked, trying to get everyone's mind off the dirt. Daisuke shook his head.

"Ok." Risa said, brightly.

"Oolong or green?" Satoshi asked.

"Green's fine." Riku answered.

"Risa?" Satoshi asked.

"Same." Risa said.

Daisuke shivered. It was like Satoshi was sending off waves of anger. Everything was so awkward. Risa sensed this too but she didn't help it much.

" Satoshi, do you have a pen?" Risa asked innocently. Satoshi didn't have a clue.

"Yes. I'll be right back." Satoshi said, running off to get a pen and two cups of tea.

"Risa, is this your idea of fun?" Riku asked her sister.

"It hasn't started yet." Risa said devilishly. Daisuke wondered how Risa seemed so innocent in school.

Satoshi soon came back with two cups of green tea and an antique pen.

"Is this kind of pen ok?" Satoshi asked. Risa smiled.

"Perfect." Risa said. She took the pen and a cup of tea from Satoshi and drank some.

"Careful, it's hot." Satoshi said. Risa was so pretty. He couldn't believe she came all the way to his house just to play Truth or Dare. He was definitely picking Dare.

"It's fine." Risa said. Riku sipped some of her tea. Risa sat down on the grimy floor. She would have to scrub the dirt out of her dress when she went home but it would be worth it. She placed her cup of tea next to her.

"C'mon guys sit down." Risa motioned for them to sit. They did. Risa placed the pen in the middle. Satoshi stared. So that was why she had needed a pen! And to think he could have said no. Now he had no chances of escaping. Even so, he had to try.

"Sorry. Excuse me." Satoshi said to Risa. He got up and was pulled down by Risa.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Risa said. She was not going to let him leave.

" I have diarrhea." Satoshi said bluntly. Risa blushed. Riku and Daisuke twitched their eyebrows. They couldn't believe that Satoshi would just go round and say that.

"Sure ya do. Ignore it." Risa said. If he really did have diarrhea then he would be in serious pain. Satoshi realized this and immediately began acting like he was in pain.

"Auuurrggghhhh." Satoshi said sounding like a zombie.

"Satoshi, I'm really amazed at the lengths you will go to in order to avoid our little game of truth and dare. But this game is lots of fun and I think you're just being silly." Risa said seriously. Satoshi decided that acting out diarrhea was not a good way to get Risa to like him and sighed.

"Fine, I'll play." Satoshi said, shocking everyone.

"Good." Risa said. She spun the pen around. It landed on Daisuke. He cringed. Risa smiled. Riku sighed. Poor Daisuke-kun.

"Daisuke, Truth or Dare?" Risa asked. Daisuke started to hyperventilate.

"Truth." He finally said. Risa groaned. She thought for a while. Then she smiled.

"Have you ever seen another boy naked? Not counting gym class or swimming." Risa asked. Riku blushed a million shades of red; Daisuke a billion.

"Yes." He answered and Riku gasped. "But I'm not gay!" Daisuke protested. Risa felt bad for Daisuke's relationship with Riku so she asked him who it was and why.

"It was Dark, and I had just transformed into him for the first time." Daisuke answered still blushing like hell. Risa smiled again.

"Daisuke, you spin."

"Ok." Daisuke spun the pen and it spun around and around until it landed on Riku. Riku cringed slightly but she knew that Daisuke wouldn't give her a hard time.

"Riku, Truth or Dare?" Daisuke asked.

"Truth." Riku answered. Risa groaned again. Daisuke thought for a while.

"Ok. Do you still hate Dark?" Daisuke asked her.

"Not really. Not since I found out you were one." Riku said softly and they both blushed. Risa sighed. This wasn't fun at all.

" Okay, Riku, spin it!" Risa yelled. It had to land on Satoshi, Satoshi, c'mon Satoshi! Riku spun the pen.

A/N: I'm stopping it here because it's a cliffie! Ok…not really. I need you guys to review and maybe come up with a truth or dare.

I have writer's block today. And also I have 5 homeworks.

And tell me if it's funny. I have serious doubts about my sense of humor but some people tell me I write funny fanfiction. o0


	5. To Land 2

**Go With the Flow**

5. To Land 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I had a piano test to study for.

Disclaimer: I shall not and will not own DN Angel and you cannot, shall not, will not make me own it.

* * *

_Riku spun the pen..._

Risa crossed her fingers. Satoshi, Satoshi. The pen went over Riku and Daisuke and stopped. It was pointing at Risa. Plan backfired. A wave of shock flushed over Risa. She felt nauseous.

Riku, Daisuke and even Satoshi were looking at her strangely. Risa was freaking out. She bravely tried not to show it though. This had been her game, and she had to get back in charge. It wouldn't be good if she acted scared in front of her victims.

"Okay Risa-chan, Truth or Dare?" Riku asked her with a grin. Risa was very intimidated. So this was how it was like being the victim.

"Dare." She said quietly. Riku smirked.

"Okay, onee-chan. Kiss Hiwatari-kun on the lips." Riku said. It was only right that Risa should suffer along with them in the game of Truth or Dare. Risa couldn't help it; she blushed in shades of red. Satoshi twitched. His first kiss?!

"S-sure." Risa muttered. Why, oh why did she have such an evil older sister? She shifted closer to Satoshi. His ears began to get very, very warm. She went even closer, so that their clothes were almost touching. Then their lips touched, ever so slightly and Satoshi closed his eyes for a second, a blush forming on his pale face. And then it was over.

"That good enough for ya?" Satoshi blinked, opening his mouth to answer. Only Risa was asking Riku. Daisuke looked at Satoshi peculiarly as if he couldn't believe his former crush had just kissed him. Satoshi looked back at him and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Alright then. Risa, it's your turn to spin." Riku said nonchanly as if the kiss wasn't anything. Risa nodded and spun the pen. It landed on Daisuke. He sighed.

"I pick Truth."

"What? Why?!" Risa said exasperated. Would the pen never point at Satoshi? She was beginning to think he had rigged it. Very likely, now that she thought of it. He _was_ the commander of the police. She sweatdropped.

"...If you were a girl, who would be your crush?" Risa asked. The answer had to be remotely interesting. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Why are all these questions directed at homosexuality?!" Daisuke asked. Risa shrugged.

"Just answer the question."

"...If I was a girl...I would like my pet Wiz." Daisuke said choosing the safest answer. Risa groaned.

"Geez Daisuke-kun." Risa yawned. It was now the middle of the afternoon. She was getting hungry.

"Hiwatari-kun, do you have any food?" Risa asked politely. After that doorbell ringing, she did not want to be on the wrong side of him. Satoshi looked at her for a second without saying anything. Was the kiss just a figment of his imagination?

"Yes. What would you like?" Satoshi asked.

"...Anything's fine really." Risa replied. Satoshi got up and walked over to the kitchen. He sighed. He opened the refrigerator gingerly. A giant bowl of cold noodles and a dill pickle was all that he saw.

"Will soba be good?" Satoshi asked Risa. Risa nodded cheerfully. He took out the bowl and closed the fridge door. Then he opened the cupboard and got out a bottle of soy sauce.

"Wow Satoshi, I didn't know you could cook." said Riku politely. An air of tenseness drifted in the air. Satoshi poured the noodles into to smaller bowls, oblivious to the uncomfortable situation. He then added the soy sauce to each bowl and to an additional fifth bowl. He washed the pickle, chopped it up and sprinkled a little sugar on them. He placed them in a sixth bowl (yes they all appear out of nowhere). He took out five sets of chopsticks. He then miraculously balanced them all and placed them on the floor, spilling not a single drop of soy sauce.

"Mmm...this is delicious soba, Hiwatari-kun! You're really good at cooking!" Risa said gratefully at Satoshi. He managed to escape a blush.

Risa smiled at him. It would land on him. She would make it land on him, if it was the last thing she did.

A/N: For those of you wondering why the title is 'To Land 2', it's a pun on To Love 2, a very romantic manga/anime/video game. This chapter is marking the first of many SatoshixRisa scenes. Stay away if you don't like. But then, why are you reading this anyway?

For those of you wondering what soba is, it's a cold noodle dish I saw in Hikaru No Go. This is a special, grocery-deprived Satoshi version. If you mad that I am portraying Satoshi as a incapable person, sorry. He lives all alone, give him a break.

And why use a pun for a title? Because I'm not a good chapter title namer. Review please!


	6. A Choice

6. A Choice

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but the ideas are back! Plus, I'm taking time out of the pile of homework I have to type this so please don't get angry.

As a side note, I now have Microsoft 2007. I used to have 2000. Wonder if that'll make a difference.

Disclaimer: No ownage of said DN Angel. I enjoy playing Fragments of Dreams, though.

* * *

Satoshi stared blankly at the crazed expression on Risa's face. He wondered what was going on in her mind. All that could be heard were the slurping of noodles.

"Well, er…" Daisuke began.

"Hey, Satoshi-kun! Let's play Dare or Double Dare instead!" Risa cut through with her expression of faked innocence. The trump card! There was no escaping for Satoshi now. He was caught in her trap of innocence.

"Dare or Double Dare?" Satoshi replied blankly. Riku gazed at Risa with a look of horror.

"No…Risa…you can't! No way!" She stuttered. This was too insane, even for Risa. (A/N: And when did this become a crack fic?)

"How do you play?" Satoshi asked calmly. Daisuke couldn't help but feel his heart drop to his stomach at the thought of the humiliation.

"It should be used for torture tactics." Daisuke answered darkly. Risa smiled, waving her hand.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just thought since everyone was getting bored-" Risa started to say.

"WE WERE FINE!" Riku announced fiercely.

"Uh heheh…Riku-chan, why don't you lower your v-" Daisuke began but was cut off by Risa.

"Honestly, Riku, I don't have the same attention span as you." Risa stated plainly.

"If it would make you all stop yelling, I would be happy to play Dare or Double Dare. Would it be more fun than Truth or Dare?" Satoshi said calmly, trying not to yell.

"Definitely." Risa replied. She spun the pen. It landed on Satoshi. Finally! After all her hard work, Risa would be rewarded.

"But you haven't told me how to play yet." Satoshi said pointedly. Risa laughed musically, bringing Satoshi's attention away from his nervousness for a second.

"You can learn as you go along, great Commander." Risa said teasingly. Riku rolled her eyes.

"Annyway, Dare or Double Dare, Satoshi-kun?" Riku asked.

"What's the difference?" Satoshi asked.

"In dare, you get one easy dare. In double dare, you get two hard dares and you get to pick one. A choice you have to make." Risa explained simply.

_A choice I have to make…_ He suspected that dare would be the easy way out, however to impress Risa, he should pick double dare. She did seem to be the enthusiastic about the game out of all of them. Impress Risa or save his own skin. But why was she at his house anyway? So that he could give her soba? No way! It was all for her.

"Double." He announced formally to Risa. She smiled fervently.

"I dare you to either make more soba or kiss me." She finally said.

" I think I'll kiss you." Satoshi said as he leaned forward in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the story! Short huh? Well, stay tune for behind the scenes dialogue and character stuff. Like tomorrow. I'm not waiting any longer. Goodnight. Well, it's night for me. Yawn.


	7. Extras

Forget it

A/N: And now I will provide you with the ever so wanted FAQ.

eye-twitch Well, maybe not so wanted. But still, this is fun to write.

Btw, I made these questions up.

Q- question, A- author, and sometimes the characters respond as well.

Disclaimer: It's the freaking extras of my story. Mine. Not yours. Ha!

Q: Who is this salesperson and do we know him?

A: Ah, he is Dark, well disguised-he's no one in particular! Really just the distant cousin of Kyouya from Ouran High School Host Club. 

Satoshi: What a bastard.

Q: Why is Satoshi's house so messy?

A: This question was actually a comment but whatever. It's messy because he lives all alone, goes to school all day and works at night as Commander of the Police. Seriously, if his house was clean after all that, I'd say he was cheating on his schoolwork.

But, no Satoshi-kun does not cheat. This is my opinion.

Satoshi: I could hire a maid but this way is better. (calm and serious look)

Q: What has inspired you to write this story?

A: No one has asked me this question but if they did, I'd have an answer.

I felt like all stories are mostly based on action, I felt like writing something like shoujo manga. Funny, and something you can read while snacking without puking.

Try reading Death Note as you eat pizza. Ick.

Risa: She was too lazy to do any schoolwork that day so she wrote DN Angel fanfiction. I speak this most in this story, Satoshi-kun is second! hearts

A: Actually, I haven't counted.

Risa: sigh

Salesperson: Hi! Congratulations-

Satoshi: You again? (annoyed)  
Salesperson: Eh? But this is Haruda residence, correct?

Risa: Satoshi belongs here too.

Salesperson: Well, regardless, you've both won-

Satoshi: Regardless, you should go. We don't need a million dollars, right Risa?

Risa: Right.

Salesperson: But don't you-

Satoshi: No, now get out before you get kicked out. (calm)

Salesperson: Uh, yeah right away!

Risa: (thoughts)_Waah! He is Mr. Perfect! I'm so lucky!_

A/N: Just some fluff and questions answered. I don't expect to stop updating. So don't worry. Hope they're all in character. I think it's easier to tell if you read it, not when you write it. It's just the same as not being able to see your own face without a mirror. This extra is so short. :P


End file.
